Die letzte Fee
by NoNickNeeded
Summary: Nachdem sie von Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy und den drei Exceeds aus ihrer Zelle befreit wrude, wurden sie alle wieder gefangen genommen. Nur wacht Lucy mit starken Kopfschmerzen in einer völlig zerstörten Zelle wieder auf. Warum war alles in Trümmer und wo waren ihre Freunde? Weint dort jemand in der Nähe? Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Geschichte "The Last Fairy".
1. Kapitel 1 - Erwachen in der Verzweiflung

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail und alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere, Orte und Magie ist Eigentum von Hiro Mashima.

**Vorwort:** Ursprünglich habe ich diese Geschichte unter dem Titel "The Last Fairy" in englisch geschrieben, aber da ich in meinem Umfeld viele Freunde und Verwandte habe, die nicht gut genug englisch können um meine Geschichte lesen zu könne, habe ich begonnen sie ins Deutsche zu übersetzten. Und da ich mir schon mal die Arbeit gemacht habe, kann ich sie ja auch gleich auch für andere zugänglich machen ;-). Ich würde Euch ja viel Spaß wünschen, aber das es eine sehr traurige Geschichte ist, wünsche ich Euch doch lieber "nur" gute Unterhaltung.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Erwachen in der Verzweiflung**

Lucy wachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf. Die Zelle in der sie eingesperrt war, lag in Trümmern... Nicht nur die Zelle, alles in Sicht war in Trümmern. Es sah so aus als ob der gesamte Flügel des Schlosses eingestürzt sei.

_Was ist passiert? Wir bin ich hierher gekommen? Wieso bin ich wieder in einer Zelle. Natsu, Mira und Happy haben mich doch gerade erst befreit?_ Die Blonde Magierin war verwirrt.

_Ach ja. Nachdem wir diese Typen... diese "Hungrigen Wölfe" besiegt haben sind wir zu nah an dieses Tor gekommen. Weil wir unsere Magie nicht nutzen konnten, sind wir gefangen genommen worden... das ist so erniedrigend, von normalen Soldaten gefangen zu werden. Aber warum liegt alles in Trümmern? Und wie kann ich überhaupt etwas sehen? Woher kommt dieses Licht?_

Die Eisenstäbe der Zelle waren weit genug verbogen, dass sie durch die Lücke dazwischen schlüpfen konnte. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war eine der kleinen kristallenen Lichtsphären, welche die unteren Stockwerke des Schlosses beleuchten, noch intakt. In ihrem schwachen Lichtschein konnte Lucy ihre nähere Umgebung sehen. Da sie am ganzen Körper schmerzen hatte, sah sie als erstes ob sie irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Sie hatte überall blaue Flecken und Kratzer und eine riesige Beule am Hinterkopf, aber zu ihrer Überraschung keine ernsten Verletzungen.

_Ich muss wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben, nachdem mich etwas am Kopf getroffen hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich nicht erschlagen oder erdrückt wurde!_

Als sie jemanden weinen hörte, bahnte sie sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch die Trümmer in die Richtung des Geräusches. In den Ruinen einer anderen Zelle fand sie schließlich die Quelle des Geräusches. Es war Natsu.

_Natsu weint? Was könnte jemanden wie ihn den zum weinen bringen?_

Und dann sah sie den kleinen Körper in Natsus Armen.

Wendy.

"Natsu! Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du? Und was ist mit Wendy?"

Überrascht hob Natsu seinen Kopf und starrte sie mit einem überraschten und verzweifelten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. "Lucy? Bist du's wirklich?"

Beunruhigt eilte Lucy zu den beiden, ohne die Umgebung überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen... oder die anderen Insassen der ehemaligen Zelle. Da Natsu unter zu großen Schock zu stehen schien entschied Lucy sich selbst um Wendy zu kümmern. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Wunden und gebrochene Knochen überall und sie... sie atmete nicht!

So schnell sie konnte berührte sie Wendys Hals mit ihren Fingern um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

Aber da war keine.

Wendy war tot!

In ihrer Verzweiflung entriss sie den kleinen Körper aus Natsus Armen, legte sie auf die ebenste Fläche die sie finden konnte und begann mit Wiederbelebungsversuchen. Aber es war zu spät. Was sie auch versuchte, der kleine Körper blieb leblos.

In Tränen wandte Lucy sich zurück zu Natsu und bemerkte schließlich was hinter ihm war. Mirajane. Der Großteil ihres Körpers war unter Schutt begraben. Nur ihr Oberkörper und Kopf waren zu sehen. Ihre weit geöffneten Augen waren leer. Neben der toten Frau konnte Lucy einen blauen Schwanz mit weißer Spitze aus den Trümmern herausragen sehen. Carla und Pantherlily waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie starr dort gesessen war, aber es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie jemand seine Arme um sie legte. Natsu war endlich aus seinem Schock erwacht und umarmte sie, als ob sein Leben davon abhing.

Er umarmte sie so fast, dass es ein wenig weh tat, aber Lucy beschwerte sich nicht. Sie schlang ihre eigenen Arme um den Drachenschlächter und sie weinten und trauerten gemeinsam.

"Lucy. Ich bin so froh, dass wenigstens du überlebt hast. Als die Want einstürzte... Happy und Mira.. sie... es ging alles so schnell.. und dann... Wendy..." stotterte Natsu bis er nichts mehr herausbrachte.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da saßen und einander umarmten aber letztendlich hörten sie damit auf.

"Natsu, wir müssen hier raus. Wir können sie nicht mit uns herumtragen während wir nach dem Weg suche, aber sobald wir ihn gefunden haben kommen wir zurück und holen sie!"

Nach er lange geschwiegen hatte nickte Natsu. Sie wussten beide, dass es die richtige und notwendige Entscheidung war, ihre Kameraden vorerst zurück zu lassen, aber sie konnten sie nicht einfach so dort liegen lassen. Gemeinsam gruben sie Mirajanes und Happys Körper aus dem Schutt und fanden auf Carla und 'Lily. Nachdem sie eine Fläche von allen Trümmern befreit hatten, legten sie Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane und 'Lily nebeneinander hin und falteten ihre Hände über ihren Körpern. Nachdem sie ein kurzes Gebet für die verstorbenen gesprochen hatten, begannen sie sich einen Weg durch das zerstörte Schloss zu bahnen.

Während sie durch die teilweise eingestürzten und mit Trümmern übersäten Korridore gingen, hörten sie immer wieder ein Knurren aus der Ferne. Da Lucys ihre Schlüssel und ihre Peitsche abgenommen wurden, als sie gefangen genommen wurde und die beiden in schlechter Verfassung waren, stimmte sogar Natsu zu, dass es besser wäre den Wesen die diese Geräusche machten besser aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber egal wie lange und wie weit sie auch gingen, das Knurren schien immer die gleiche Distanz zu halten. Sie fühlten sich als ob sie von einem Raubtier auf der Pirsch gejagt wurden.

Mercurius war von sich aus schon labyrinthartig genug, aber all die eingestürzten und blockierten Gänge machten es noch schlimmer. Die beiden brauchten über zwei Stunden bis sie endlich einen Aufgang aus den Kellern fanden und eine weitere bis sie zu einem Loch in der Außenmauer kamen, das groß genug war, dass sie durch passten und in die Schlossgärten entkommen konnten.

Das erste was Lucy auffiel war, dass anstatt des Grüns das sie erwartete, alles das vom Lichtschein der Sphäre erhellt wurde schwarz zu sein schien. Warum war alles schwarz? Nein, nicht alles. Die Hecken die zur Belustigung der Besucher als ein Labyrinth angelegt waren, waren verschwunden und die meisten Blumenbeete auch, aber hier und dort waren noch kleine Flecken grünen Grases und ein paar vereinzelte Bäume hatten auch überlebt. Als ihre Augen weiter in die Ferne wanderten, erstarrte sie.

Einst musste dieser Ort einen spektakulären Ausblick auf die wunderschöne Stadt geboten haben. Aber die Vista die sich nun vor ihr ausbreitete war eine der totalen Zerstörung. Die gesamte Stadt war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden. Wo einst elegante Häuser und Türme sich dem Himmel entgegenstreckten waren nur noch Trümmer und Ruinen übrig. Wo einst Häuser von Blumen in allen Farben des Regenbogens geschmückt waren brannten nun Feuer und bildeten die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit, da der Mond und die Sterne hinter finsteren Wolken verborgen waren. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht sagen ob es natürliche Wolken, oder der Rauch all der Feuer war.

"Wie konnte das passieren? War könnte so etwas getan haben?" sagte die Stellargeist-Magierin schockiert.

Lucy fuhr vor Schreck zusammen als sie über sich ein Furcht einflößendes Gebrüll hörte. Sie riss ihren Blick zum Himmel und erstarrte erneut.

Beleuchtet in ominösen rot und orange Tönen konnte sie massive, schuppenbedeckte Bäuche, lange Klauen, große lederne Flügel und lange Hälse sehen wie sie über den Ruinen der Stadt ihre Runden zogen.

Drachen!

Nicht nur ein paar, ein paar duzend oder sogar hunderte, sondern zu viele um sie noch zählen zu können. Dort über ihren Köpfen mussten tausende sein!

* * *

**Nachwort:** Das war also das erste Kapitel. Nachdem ich seit mehr als zehn Jahren hauptsächlich englische Bücher und Geschichten lese, ist es mir schwerer gefallen die Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzten als sie ursprünglich in Englisch zu schreiben, obwohl Deutsch ja meine Muttersprache ist. Gewohnheit ist schon eine komische Sache ^^.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Jäger, Beute

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail und alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere, Magien und Orte sind Eigentum von Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Jäger, Beute**

Lucy fuhr vor Schreck beinahe aus ihrer Haut als Natsu sie sanft anstupste und sie auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. Gereizt drehte sie sich zu ihm hin um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er sie halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte, bemerkte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass er seinen Finger vor seine Lippen hielt und seine finstere Miene. Es war ein Gesichtsausdruck den sie bisher nur gesehen hatte, wenn er nach Feinden Ausschau hielt. Nicht einfach nur Gegner für eine Prügelei oder ähnliche Lappalien, sonder echte Feinde. _Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes daran denken die Drachen anzugreifen?_ dachte Lucy panisch, bis sie bemerkte, dass er nicht zum Himmel schaute. Seine Augen starren in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Loch in der Mauer aus dem sie gerade erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen waren.

Und dann bemerkte Lucy es auch. Während sie vor Ehrfurcht vor den Drachen erstarrt dastand war das Knurren, das sie die ganze Zeit in der sie durch das Schloss gewandert waren, viel lauter geworden. Ihre Jäger hatten fast zu ihnen aufgeschlossen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Natsu Lucy an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, in Richtung der zerstörten Stadt. Nach der anfänglichen Überraschung hörte Lucy schnell auf sich zu wehren und versuchte ihr Bestes mit ihrem Kameraden schritt zu halten. Hand in Hand eilten sie durch die verkohlten Überreste der Palastgärten, bis sie zu einem Springbrunnen kamen. Wo einst klares Wasser elegant über die Marmorterrassen plätscherte, stand die Flüssigkeit nur still im untersten Becken - nicht mehr klar sondern Pechschwarz durch all die Asche. Wo einst die Statue eines Magier den Brunnen zierte, stand nun etwas anderes.

Ein Wesen, von Kopf bis Fuß in hellen und glatten Panzerplatten gehüllt, mit Schuppen um seinen Hals, einem langen geschuppten Schwanz und einem scharfen, gezackten Schnabel. Es hatte keine Augen. Aus seinem Maul hörten sie das Furcht einflößende Geräusch, aber es war nicht das einzige. Rund um die beiden Fairy Tail Magier konnten sie noch vier andere dieser Monster sehen, wie sie den kleinen Lichtkreis der Lichtsphäre betraten. Einige standen aufrecht wie Menschen, währen andere auf allen Vieren standen. Die fünf Monster hatten sie umzingelt. Das Knurren war nun so laut, dass Lucy nicht sagen konnte, ob vielleicht noch mehr von ihrer Sorte in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauerten.

"Ich werde eine Lücke für dich machten. Du läufst durch und rennst weiter! Wenn ich mit denen fertig bin, werd' ich dich durch deinen Geruch finden." flüsterte Natsu in ihr Ohr. Bevor sie auch nur die Chance zu antworten, hatte Natsu auch schon seine Hände in Flammen gehüllt und stürmte auf eines der Monster zu.

Ohne ihre Schlüssel und Peitsch und ohne irgendeine andere Magie zaubern zu können, hatte Lucy keine andere Wahl als auf ihren Freund zu hören. Da sie so nicht kämpfen konnte wäre sie nur eine Bürde für ihn, wenn sie hier bleiben würde. In dem Moment als Natsu das Monster zu Boden geworfen hatte, rannte sie los. Als sie an dem Paar vorbei, dass auf dem Boden miteinander rang, vorbei lief, versuchte das Monster seinen Schwanz um ihr Bein zu wickeln. Obwohl ihm das nicht gelang, war es doch genug um Lucy zum Stolpern zu bringen. Sie sah den Boden mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit auf sich zukommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es, sich abzurollen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Sie hatte es aus den Hinterhalt geschafft. Wie Natsu ihr geheißen hatte, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte, aber die Biester waren schneller. Etwas traf sie im Rücken und sie ging hart zu Boden. Sie rollte einen Meter weiter um kam auf den Rücken zu liegen. Bevor sie eine Chance hatte sich wieder auf zu rappeln landete etwas hart auf ihren Brustkorb, presste all die Luft aus ihren Lungen und machte es ihr unmöglich wieder einzuatmen. Über ihr konnte sie eines der Monster sehen, mit seinem Knie zwischen ihren Brüsten und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihrem Brustkorb.

Sie war bereits völlig außer Atem von all der Furcht und dem Sprint... und nun konnte sie nicht mehr atmen. Dunkelheit schloss sich um ihr Sichtfeld. Für Lucy sah es aus, als ob das Monster in Zeitlupe und am Ende eines langen dunklen Tunnels war, als es seinen Schnabel öffnete und ein helles, weißes Licht sich in seinem Mault aufzubauen begann. Sie versuchte das Bein des Biestes weg zu schlagen um wieder Luft bekommen zu könne, aber war zwar zu stark und gut gepanzert. Ihre schwachen Schläge zeigten keinerlei Wirkung. Gerade als sie alle Hoffnung verloren hatte und sie sicher war, dass dies ihre Ende wäre, schoss etwas rotes an ihren Augen vorbei und das Monster verschwand aus ihrer verengten Sicht, zusammen mit dem Druck auf ihrer Brust.

Nach Luft schnappend sah sie zu ihrer Linken. Dort sah sie Natsu - von Kopf bis Fuß in Flammen gehüllt - als er über dem Monster stand. Ein rauchendes Loch war durch den Torso des Biestes geschlagen worden. Bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte etwas zu sagen, war der Drachenschlächter auch schon wieder aus ihrem eingeschränkten Blickfeld verschwunden.

Währen sie dort lag und nach Luft schnappte, kehrte ihr Blickfeld wieder auf ein normales Maß zurück. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren und sah mehrere der Monster, wie sie in überall herum lagen. Einige waren komplett verkohlt, andere hatten Löcher in ihren Körpern. Einem war sogar der ganze Kopf weggerissen worden.

Weiße Lichtstrahlen und orange-rote Flammen kreuzten überall umher als Natsu weiter gegen die Monster kämpfte. Zuerst schien er unbesiegbar, aber als Lucy nähre hin sah, konnte sie viele Wunden überall auf seinem Körper sehen. Sie hörte sie Natsu in Schmerz aufschrie als eines der Monster drei tiefe Kratzer in seinen Rücken riss, bevor er es mit einem flammenden Tritt wegschleuderte. Das Biest flog über Lucys Kopf und verschwand, eine Rauchfahne hinter sich her ziehend, in der Dunkelheit hinter ihr.

Nach einer Minute, die sich wie eine Stunden angefühlt hatte, schaffte es Lucy schließlich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wackelig taumelte sie umher um mehr Abstand zu dem Gefecht zwischen Natsu und den Monstern zu bekommen, wie Natsu ihr geraten hatte, bevor er losgestürmt war. Sie fragte sich wo sie Lichtsphäre wohl hingefallen sein konnte. Da sie nirgendwo zu sehen war, war vermutlich eines der toten Monster auf sie gefallen und sein Leichnam versteckte nun sein schwaches Licht.

Ohne die Sphäre was die einzige Lichtquelle der Kampf hinter ihr. Sie würde es schwer haben ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu finden, aber sie wusste, dass sie unmöglich unter jedem gefallen Monster nach der Kugel suchen konnte. Sie musste tun wie ihr Retter sie geheißen hatte und möglichst schnell hier wegkommen. Ohne ihre Schlüssel und Peitsche wäre sie nur eine Bürde für Natsu!

Sie taumelte von dem Kampf weg als plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl über ihren Kopf hinweg schoss. Lucy duckte sich und erstarrte. In dem Lichtsein konnte sie eines der Monster vor sich sehen. Die Welt schien still zu stehen und die Stellargeist-Magierin konnte jedes auch noch so kleine Detail ihres Feines erkennen. Jede Kontur der Panzerplatten, die überlappenden Schuppen um seinen Hals, der verkohlte Fleck auf seinem Bauch an dem Natsu es getreten hatte, von dem immer noch etwas Rauch aufstieg und das tiefe rot an der Klaue mit der es die tiefen Wunden in den Rücken des Drachenschlächters geschlagen hatte.

Als das Biest sich auf sie stürzte versuchte sie verzweifelt auf die Seite zu springen. Für einen Moment spürte sie einen starken Schmerz an ihrem Ellenbogen und schrie auf. Bevor sie sich wunder konnte wie schlimm die Verletzung wohl war, sah sie den Schanz des Monster auf sich zukommen.

Sie fühlte einen schweren Schlag an ihrer Seite und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Nachdem sie hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, versuchte sie ihr Rollen mit beiden Händen zu stoppen, aber aus irgend einem Grund funktionierte es nicht so erwartet. Immer wenn sie dachte, dass ihr rechter Arm den Boden berühren sollte, konnte sie rein gar nichts spüren... aber für den Moment konnte keine Aufmerksamkeit dafür erübrigen, sich über das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzung zu sorgen.

Ihr Rücken prallte gegen etwas und das Rollen hörte endlich auf. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite und konnte fühlen, dass sie auf etwas hartem und kaltem lehnte. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Für einen Moment fürchtete sie, dass sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte, aber dann konnte sie in der Ferne den Schein eines Feuers sehen.

_Ein Feuerschein... also funktionieren meine Augen noch. Das heißt, dass es einfach nur zu dunkel ist um etwas in der Nähe zu sehen. Aber das heißt doch, dass Natsu nicht mehr kämpft. Ist er noch am Leben? Hat er all die Monster getötet? Natsu! Wenn du noch lebst, gibt mir ein Zeigen!_

Sie versuchte verzweifelt Worte heraus zu bringen, währen diese Gedanken durch ihren Kopf liefen, aber die einzigen Geräusche die aus ihrem Mund kamen waren Schnaufen.

Aber der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Wieder kreuzten Licht und Flammen über ihren Köpften umher und ein einsamer, bis dahin überlebender Baum fing Feuer.

Lucy dachte, wie traurig das war. Der Baum hatte die Katastrophe überlebt, hatte mit ansehen müssen wie alle seine Freunde nieder gebrannt wurden und just wenn es zu aussah als ob er es endlich überstanden hatte, wurde auch er in Brand gesetzt.

Sie fragte sich wie sie über einen dummen Baum nachdenken konnte, währen Natsu da draußen war und um ihrer beiden Leben kämpfte. Sie wunderte sich ob sie vielleicht einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte ohne es zu bemerken, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle Silhouette zwischen ihr und dem brennen Baum bemerkte.

Obwohl es keine Augen hatte, war Lucy ohne jeden Zweifel klar, dass es sie genau sehen konnte. Der Kopf des Monsters bewegte sich ein wenig, aber gegen die Helligkeit des Feuers konnte Lucy nicht sehen was genau passierte... bis ein Licht zu seinen begann und das innere des Mauls des Biestes zu erhellen begann. Wie oft musste sie heute noch sehen wie sich ein Licht in dem Schnabel eines Monster aufzubauen begann?

_Nicht oft... so sehr ich es auch versucht, ich kann mich einfach nicht bewegen. Und Natsu ist zu weit weg. Das ist das letzte mal, dass ich es sehen muss. Das ist das Ende._

Sie dachte sie müsse Schmerzen von all ihren Wunden fühlen, aber das war keiner. Es war als ob sie bereits die Verbindung mit ihrem Körper verloren hatte.

Sie dachte sie sollte Angst haben, aber sie fürchtete sich nicht.

_"Ohne Hoffnung kann es auch keine Furcht geben."_ Sie erinnerte sich nicht wo sie diesen Satz gelesen oder gehört hatte. Sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, aber konnte den Sinn dahinter nie erkennen, aber nun verstand sie es. Solange sie dachten, dass sie vielleicht überleben könnten, fürchteten die Menschen den Tod. Aber sobald diese Hoffnung verloren ging, sobald der Tod eine unausweichliche und unmittelbare Tatsache wurde, schwindet die Furcht hinweg und wird durch grimmige Akzeptanz ersetzt.

Und so wartete die darauf, dass das zerstörerische Licht seinen Aufbau vollendete und sie auslöschen würde.

* * *

**Nachwort:** Die weißen Monster kommen auch im Manga vor und wurden dort von dem Drachen Motherglare erschaffen. Der Grund warum ich Natsu und Lucy kömpfen ließ (naja... eigentlich nur Natsu, da Lucy ja hier nicht kämpft ;) ) ist zweierlei: Erstens versuche ich bei dieser Geschichte möglichst nahe an der Manga Vorlage zu bleiben und da hätten Natsu und Lucy nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen auch nur einen einzigen Drachen zu gewinnen, also brauchte ich andere, besiegbare Gegner. Und zweitens macht es auch Sinn. Da die Drachen zu groß sind, um selbst in den Kellern und Gewölben der Stadt nach den letzten paar Überlebenden zu suchen, hat einer (oder vielleicht auch mehrere) von ihnen diese Monster entsandt um die Sache für sie zu erledigen.


End file.
